Hiryū Tsukuyomi
Hiryū is a tall boy with black hair and dark eyes. He usually wears a long black coat and carries two swords on his back in a sheath. He is the son of a worshiper of God (his mother) and a demon (his father) which means his body contains the darkness and light which is rare because usually demons and holy people stay away from each other. Personality Hiryū is a quiet boy who rarely shows emotion. His dad was a demon so this makes him half demon. However, he is afraid of his inner demon because of some things that happened in his past. He prefers not to have friends and spends a lot of time alone but he recently met some people who he accepted as friends. He prefers to use his sword rather than his powers. He has a mark on his right forearm which responses to demons so he knows when one is near and when his inner demon is coming close to getting out. He feels like he must protect everyone he knows so if anything happens to them he blames himself and will do anything to help. He is also quite stubborn and does what he feels is right. He doesn't let himself get distracted by others but this had lead him to not notice anyone's feelings towards him and he doesn't completely trust anyone. Because he has never felt affection to anyone, he doesn't know how to react when someone shows it to him. He is slowly learning how to act in a relationship but there are still problems that he must overcome. He has yet to tell his full past to anyone... Hiryū's demon however, is very different. Usually when it fights a powerful opponent, it is massively strong but has very little intelligence and just fights for fun. But there is another side to it which has some sanity and wants to learn about the world around it. Past ---- Hiryū's mother found out that he was half demon when Hiryū was born. In a fit of rage she killed Hiryū's father and took care of Hiryū by herself, hoping that he would be a normal boy. However Hiryū's demon kept making Hiryū have violent fits and he hurt a lot of people. Hiryū's mother didn't want Hiryū to know about his demon so she decided to try and get the demon out of Hiryū through machines and tests. Unfortunately she lost sight of her original goal as she discovered how powerful it was. The tests turned into ways to try and make Hiryū's demon stronger and several torture methods were used. But in the midst of all of the pain, Hiryū found Lucius, a sly, shape shifting demon who targeted him to get control of his demon. He managed to stop Lucius and the two became sort of friends but Lucius vowed that he would eventually get Hiryū's demon. After the past methods for Hiryū, his mother sent some people into Hell to get a power she would use on Hiryū but they got trapped in the 7 circles of Hell. Hiryū went and rescued them and they continued down. But on the last circle the people turned against Hiryū and he accidentally unleashed his demon. He killed them all and reached the depths of Hell where he found a dark demon that was chained up because of its power. The demon saw Hiryū as a way out of hell and fused with his demon which caused it to grow in power. Hiryū managed to turn back to normal but he had caused enough destruction to alert Satan. Satan came to him and took away his immortality and banished him from Hell. However Hiryū managed to use some of the power from the 7 circles to act as a seal to suppress his demon (this seal became his mark). However these seals are only as powerful as the person who uses them and Hiryū doesn't consider himself powerful and sometimes wishes he was dead and he doesn't have much to fight for personally. This causes his demon to sometimes get close to releasing. He now stays in the city he was born in to defend it from shadow creatures. He also helps people with their problems but doesn't know what his future holds. http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kager%C5%8D_Paladin/Hiry%C5%AB%27s_Past Powers ---- When Hiryū was in the depths of Hell he found two swords in a rock that bared his name. He found out that these two swords were the swords of destruction named 'Ragnarok'. He now uses them to fight demons but can only use one at a time so far. However he doesn't know what powers they have yet. On one blade is the phase; Even a weapon of destruction... And on the other; ...can be the light that shines the way. written in the language of hell. He can also use fire to fight with but he prefers not to because it weakens the seal on his demon. He is agile and fast, preferring speed over strength. His demon is much more powerful and has the ability to fly via it's wings. It also uses the power of darkness rather than fire. His demon has 7 stages of released power, each one activated when a different piece of his seal is lifted. *Level 7- Hiryū gains a dark aura and his speed and strength increases. *Level 6- The aura becomes the shape of his demon and he can use it for attacks. *Level 5- He grows claws and his eyes turn red. *Level 4- He grows wings and gains the ability of flight. His speed also increases. *Level 3- If he has reached this stage then he will use both of his swords to fight. *Level 2- His swords become covered in black fire. His overall fighting skills increase. *Level 1- Looses all sanity and abandons most defense to gain maximum fighting ability to kill the enemy. Weaknesses and Fears ---- Hiryū is mostly a calm, serious person. He has a great amount of physical strength and skill but he is weaker against psychological attacks. Things that affect his mind can do a lot of damage and weakens the seal on his demon. Hiryū doesn't fear much but he does greatly fear releasing his demon because of the damage it can do. He is also afraid of people he has defeated and let live hurting his friends though he will never show this or look afraid. }} | } | }} |- !bgcolor="Red" width="110px"|Age | } |- !bgcolor="Red" width="110px"|Relatives | } |- !bgcolor="Red" width="110px"|Friends | } |- !bgcolor="Red" width="110px"|Powers/Weapons | } |} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fantasy